Very Special Somedragon
by PurpleWonderPower
Summary: Everypony gets ready for the special Hearts And Hooves Day dance in the town hall, and Spike tries to pluck up the courage to finally tell Rarity how he feels about her. Sparity!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not," chanted Spike, pulling a petal off the daisy with each sentence, "She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me..." He plucked the last petal off the daisy and gazed at it, happily. "She loves me!" he squealed!

"Spike, what are you doing?" asked Twilight Sparkle, watching him dance round in glee.

"Oh!" exclaimed Spike, immediately stopping, "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Not like I'm counting petals to see if Rarity loves me or not! Oh no! Not at all!"

Twilight gave him an _I'm not buying it_ look. Spike deliberately looked away. Everypony (except Rarity, it seemed) knew that Spike was totally head-over-heels for Rarity. Ever since he had come to Ponyville, he had been practically drooling over her. It had been a quintessential love at first sight. He just loved everything about her, from her ravishing beauty to her unimaginable generosity, to her mind-blowing talent of fashion. Sadly, Spike had never been able to tell her. He wanted to _so_ much, but his nerves just made it impossible to tell Rarity how he felt.

"Spike, we all know you want Rarity to be your Very Special Somepony for Hearts And Hooves Day," smiled Twilight, "And you can ask her whenever you want."

"My, what particularly nice weather we're having today," mused Spike, avoiding Twilight's eyes.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Come on, Spike, we'd better go. We're meeting Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy and _Rarity_ at Sugarcube Corner to talk about Hearts And Hooves Day."

"Rarity? Oh boy!" exclaimed Spike, jumping to his feet.

...

"I'm SO excited about the Hearts And Hooves Day dance!" squealed Pinkie Pie, bouncing round the group of friends, "My Pinkie Sense is telling me it's going to be the bestest Hearts And Hooves Day party EVERRRR!"

"I'm looking forward to it too," said Twilight, watching Pinkie Pie bounce around, "So do any of you have Very Special Someponies?"

"In your dreams!" said Rainbow Dash, in disgust.

"Big Mac's bringin' along Sugar Belle," said Applejack, "But no. Ever since that Trenderhoof showed up and started chasin' me all over, I've lost interest in all this relationship hooey. Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy shook her head.

"What about you, Pinkie?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I wouldn't quite call him a Very Special Somepony, but I _did_ invite a friend to come to the dance with me," said Pinkie Pie, joyfully.

"Really?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Who?"

"It's...it's..." Pinkie Pie suddenly burst into a fit of giggles! "It's—ha ha ha ha—oh, I can't say it—ha ha ha ha! Fluttershy, you tell them! Ha ha ha!"

Fluttershy gave a small giggle. "She's going with..." she said, grinning, "...the Smooze."

Everyone stared at her.

"What did you say?" queried Twilight, looking at Fluttershy, intently.

"You know! The Smooze!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, who had finally gotten out of her fit of giggles, "That awesome green blob thing that Discord brought to the Grand Galloping Gala that ate up all our shiny things and spread glob all over the room before Discord tried to banish Tree Hugger to another dimension! I told Fluttershy to tell Discord to tell Smooze about the dance, and then Smooze asked Discord to ask Fluttershy to ask me if he come to the dance with me, and I told Fluttershy to tell Discord to tell Smooze that I said yes! Isn't that just super-duper FUN!?"

"You're goin' to the Hearts And Hooves Day dance...with the _Smooze?"_ said Applejack, in disbelief.

"Yup!" declared Pinkie Pie, "We've really grown on each other."

"That's _unbelievably_ weird," said Rainbow Dash, "I mean, even for you, Pinkie."

"Indeed," exclaimed Rarity, "Why in the wide, wide world of Equestria would you want to bring along the... _gah_...Smooze?"

"I don't see anything wrong," said Fluttershy, kindly, "The Smooze is a friend, and friends can come from anywhere."

"Exactly!" declared Pinkie Pie, "So what about you, Rarity? Who are you taking? You're practically a _magnet_ for guys!"

Spike sighed. This was the moment he had feared. Rarity was going to be taking somepony else to the dance. Somepony handsome, fancy and rich. Somepony worthy of her. She would never love Spike.

Rarity squirmed, with a painful look on her face. "Well..." she said, uncertainly, "It's just..."

"Rarity?" repeated Pinkie Pie.

A look of embarrassment crossed Rarity's face. She chewed her lip, nervously and didn't say anything.

"Spit it out, Rare," said Rainbow Dash, impatiently.

"Oh, fine!" exclaimed Rarity, slamming her hooves onto the ground, "Nopony! I'm going with nopony!"

The other Mane 5 and dragon gasped!

"What!?" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "But you—"

"Nopony loves me," Rarity said, tears dripping from her eyes, "Every time I win somepony's heart, it never lasts. Trenderhoof never lasted long, Thunderlane was barely a chance, that other one from Manehattan I can't even remember the name of left me almost instantly, and the less I say about Prince Blueblood the better! Not to mention I've been on speed-dates with practically everypony in Equestria!"

Being the fragile Rarity, she burst into a stream of sobbing!

Spike's eyes snapped open! "So..." he said, instinctively, "You're saying you don't currently _have_ a love interest?"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Rarity, miserably, "I don't have _anypony_ to be with!"

Spike's face clicked into a grin. "Well..." he squirmed, "Maybe if you don't have any _pony_ to be with, you could..."

"Yes?" asked Rarity, with intrigue.

"Well..." Spike said, nervously, avoiding Rarity's gaze. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy all gave him encouraging nods. He gulped!

"What is it that you want to tell me, Spikey-Wikey?" asked Rarity.

Spike gulped. "Well...I...er..." he stammered, "Oh my gosh! What's that!?" he exclaimed, pointing behind Rarity!

Rarity whipped round, before Spike bolted down the road and out of sight. Rarity looked back. "What did you see?" she asked, then suddenly realized Spike was no longer there.

"An opportunity to run," sighed Twilight, watching after Spike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spike breathed into a paper bag. "I almost did it!" he bawled, "I almost told Rarity how I felt! OH WHY!? WHY CAN'T I TELL HER!? WHYYYY!?"

Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer watched him pace round the room. Twilight didn't think she'd ever seen Spike so upset in her whole life.

"He's been at this for hours," whispered Starlight, "Do you think we should say something?"

"Probably," answered Twilight.

Spike paced the room one last time, and then turned to the Princess of Friendship and her pupil, "I really need your help!" he begged, "It's almost Hearts And Hooves Day, and I _still_ don't know how to ask Rarity to be my Very Special Somepony!"

Twilight Sparkle's expression softened and she walked over to her little dragon friend. "Spike, we all know you're afraid to admit you love Rarity," said Twilight, "And I understand it's a difficult thing for you to do. But you're making it a disaster by keeping your feelings hidden from her the whole time. You have to face your fears and tell her how you really feel. If you ever want her to love you back you'll have to."

"I know," whimpered Spike, "I just can't! I want to do it, but I just can't! What if she laughs at me? What if _everypony_ laughs at me!?"

"Spike," said Twilight, gently, "Rarity would never laugh at you. She's your friend. And if you tell her, she could be even more than your friend."

Spike sniffed. "I know," he said, sadly, "But I just don't know how. Twilight, you're the Princess of Friendship. What would you do?"

Twilight shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't help you with that, Spike," she said, gently, "I don't know how I would feel in your shoes, or what I would do if I were you. That's something you need to decide for yourself."

Spike groaned and buried his head in a cushion. Twilight and Starlight exchanged sympathetic glances as Spike cried into the cushion.

"We've gotta do _something,_ " whispered Starlight, "I'm sure you don't want him to cry all night."

"Hmmm..." Twilight's eyebrows knitted in thought for a moment, and then she suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Spike," she called over, "What if there was a way you could tell Rarity how you feel without saying it?"

Spike looked up from his considerably tear-soaked cushion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what if you wrote Rarity a love letter?" suggested Twilight, "And write down how you feel about her? That way you wouldn't have to tell her in person."

Spike pondered. "That sounds kinda embarrassing," he said, nervously, "But then again, not nearly as awkward as saying it straight to her face." He gathered up all his courage. "OK! I'll give it a shot!" he declared, "What kind of letter should I write?"

"Just write from in here, Spike," smiled Twilight, putting her hoof on Spike's heart, "Trust me, it _always_ feels good to write down your feelings."

A new look of confidence dawned on the dragon's face. "OK!" he declared, jumping up to his feet, "Where's your quill set!? I've got a love letter to write!"

"Um, Spike?" said Starlight Glimmer, from a few metres away, "Maybe you wanna wait until morning." She jabbed her hoof out the window and the moonlit starry sky.

Spike gave a short laugh. "Yeah. Good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Spike strolled down the path from Twilight's castle, whistling a jaunty tune as he went. Earlier this morning he had written a love note to Rarity and dropped it off at her house. He hoped she would appreciate it. He had put a lot of work into it. His stroll quickened into a happy skip as he entered Ponyville.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Mayor Mare, pointing at Spike as he entered "It's that dragon who wrote Rarity a love note!"

The rest of Ponyville instantly turned round to face him. Every single one of them burst out laughing!

"You wrote a love note to _Rarity?"_ sniggered Snails.

"What a _loser!"_ sneered Snips.

Spike stepped back in fright. "W-what's going on?" he said, in a terrified voice, "Why are you all laughing at me!? Stop it!"

"Spike and Rarity, sitting in a tree!" sang Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"How could a worthless _sidekick_ like you ever be with _Rarity!?"_ sniggered Sweetie Belle. She, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo laughed nastily!

"I...I just..." stammered Spike, "I love her! And I wanted to tell her how I felt!"

The whole crowd laughed and sniggered, nastily, pointing at Spike with their hooves.

"What a _tragic_ little crush!" sniggered Mrs. Cake, "Since when would anypony ever love a _dragon!?"_

"Rarity is famous across Equestria!" sneered Filthy Rich, "She represents the Element of Generosity! She plays a huge part in saving the world! You are nothing but an _assistant!_ How could somepony so important ever care about someone so _worthless?"_

The crowd continued to laugh and snigger! "Spike lo-oves Ra-ri-ty! Spike lo-oves Ra-ri-ty!" chanted all the ponies at once, "Spike lo-oves Ra-ri-ty! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Spike backed away from the ponies, a look of terror upon his face! Then he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Spike!"

"Rarity?" exclaimed Spike! He whipped round to see Rarity striding towards him. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Twilight approached behind her. "Rarity!" he exclaimed in delight! He ran forward to hug her, before faltering as he saw the look of repulsion on her face.

"What is the meaning of _this?"_ demanded Rarity, in disgust, holding up the love note Spike had written to her, "Was this some kind of _bad joke?_ How could you _possibly_ think that I would _ever_ be with you?"

"No! It wasn't a joke! I love you! I just wanted to tell you how I felt!" said Spike, in fright.

"Oh, you did, did you?" said Rarity, sarcastically, "Well _here's_ what I think of your FEELINGS!"

She levitated the love note Spike had wrote her and tore it to shreds! Spike gasped as she stamped on it!

"I will _never_ love you, Spike!" Rarity said, fiercely, advancing on him, "What have you got to offer me!? Nothing! _You_ are nothing! You will always be nothing!"

Spike backed away in fear.

"You didn't really think you were _good enough_ for her, did you?" sniggered Rainbow Dash, laughing nastily as the Mane 6 all advanced on the little dragon.

"Hah hah hah!" guffawed Fluttershy, pointing her hoof at Spike, "He really thought Rarity would ever love him!"

"That's the funniest dang thing I've heard all day!" laughed Applejack!

"I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in all my life!" Pinkie Pie laughed, pointing her hoof at Spike and giggling.

"You must be _so_ embarrassed right now!" laughed Twilight, looking at Spike, "What a hoot!"

Spike's eyes widened in panic!

"Spike lo-oves Ra-ri-ty! Spike lo-oves Ra-ri-ty!"

The Mane 6 joined in the chant as everypony in Ponyville laughed and pointed, while Rarity turned away and strode away from him.

"Rarity!" exclaimed Spike, "No! Don't leave me!"

"Spike lo-oves Ra-ri-ty! Spike lo-oves Ra-ri-ty!"

"No!" exclaimed Spike, frantically, looking at the sniggering ponies!

"Spike lo-oves Ra-ri-ty! Spike lo-oves Ra-ri-ty!"

"Stop it! Stop laughing!" bawled Spike, "STOOOOOOOOP!"

He wrapped himself up in a ball and trembled as the ponies continued to laugh at him! This was all his fault! He knew this would happen! Oh why, oh why had he written that love note to Rarity!? WHYYYYYY!?

Then suddenly, there was a rush of wind and the laughter instantly ceased. Spike looked up to find himself all alone in the streets of Ponyville. The sky was dark and filled with stars, and there was nopony to be seen.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Spike, looking around in confusion.

Suddenly, a bright light lit up in the sky behind him. Shielding his eyes, Spike looked up. The moon glowed with white light, and a silhouette materialized in front of it. The light faded, and the pony landed on the pavement. She was an alicorn; her skin was deep blue, and her flowing mane was a lighter indigo. Her eyes were a greenish turquoise, and her cutie mark was a white crescent moon on a black background.

"Princess Luna?" exclaimed Spike, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Your dream called to me, Spike," answered Princess Luna, "It appears you are in need of some reassurance."

"Dream?" repeated Spike. He clapped his hands to his face! "Oh! This is just a dream!" he exclaimed.

Princess Luna cupped Spike's chin with her hoof. "I understand you have kept your feelings hidden away until now," she said, kindly, "And that you are worried about the response of your friend Rarity."

Spike sighed. "Maybe a little," he admitted.

"I can see that you are doubting yourself, Spike," said Princess Luna, kindly, "But I can assure you that your friends will always be there for you, and that they will only ever want you to be the best that you can be. Nopony could ask for more than that."

Spike smiled. "Thanks," he said in relief, "I guess I was just scared."

"We all have fears, Spike," smiled Princess Luna, "The important thing is that we step up to them when the time is right." She spread her wings and rose up into the sky. "I believe in you, Spike," she said, as she ascended above Ponyville, "You may be afraid to share your feelings, but when you do, you will be glad you did. Trust me. I know."

She rose up, and with a flash of light, vanished into the moon. Spike waved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Spike awoke in the morning, feeling both excited and terrified at the same time. He knew Princess Luna would never lie, so he was feeling a tiny bit less anxious, but it was still a big deal to finally tell Rarity about how he felt.

He drew back the covers and plodded over to his cabinet, on which stood several picture frames, holding photos of Spike and his friends. One was from his first birthday, with Twilight, Twinkleshine, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Moondancer and Lyra Heartstrings just as fillies. Another was of him, Big Macintosh and Discord in their _Ogres & Oubliettes_ warrior costumes. That action-packed night where Discord had brought Spike and Big Mac's favourite board game to life was certainly something to remember. Most of the others were of all his Ponyville friends, with the exception of the day he had helped Princess Ember become Dragon Lord, and the day he had befriended Thorax and gotten the Crystal Empire to accept him.

Spike picked up the photo of him and Rarity collecting gemstones together. It was from a long time ago, yet seemed like only yesterday.

"Alright," he told himself, putting the photo back on the dresser, "This is your chance to do it. You've gotta write a love letter for Rarity. Something that really says how you feel."

 _Trust me,_ Twilight had said, _It always feels good to write down your feelings._

Time to see if she was right.

"OK, Spike," Spike said to himself, walking down the road with a piece of paper and a quill in his hand, "Rarity is the best, so she _deserves_ the best. What kind of letter should I write?"

He cast his gaze around Ponyville, watching all the groups of friends laugh together. Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops were enjoying cupcakes on the grass, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were laughing with their friend Noi, and dozens of happy couples were sitting at tables together, chatting and looking into each other's eyes.

 _Maybe that'll be me and Rarity,_ thought Spike, _If I can write a decent love letter._

He glanced to the left and spotted the Cutie Mark Crusaders talking to a Blank Flank with shiny silver hair and a lilac coat called Violet Silverspin. He suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Crusaders!" he called, jogging up to the trio and their friend.

"Hey, Spike," said Scootaloo.

"Hi, Spike," chorused Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"I was just wondering," said Spike, "Could I...borrow Sweetie Belle for a while? It's really important."

"Sure," the white unicorn filly replied, walking forward.

"Sweetie Belle!" protested Apple Bloom, "What about helpin' Violet find her cutie mark?"

"You two go on without me," said Sweetie Belle, "You've already got a pretty good idea of her talents, and it doesn't take more than two ponies to find a cutie mark."

"Well, alright then," said Apple Bloom, "See ya later, Sweetie Belle."

She, Scootaloo and Violet Silverspin headed off down the road, while Sweetie Belle headed off with Spike.

"So what do you need me for?" asked Sweetie Belle, "Have you found somepony with a cutie mark problem? Oh! Do you want me to sing a song!?" She sounded very hopeful for the latter.

"Actually," said Spike, a blush tingeing his cheeks, "I...wanted to talk to you about Rarity."

"Sure," said Sweetie Belle, "What about her?"

"Well," said Spike, nervously, "It _is_ Hearts And Hooves Day tomorrow...and I was gonna...I was gonna..."

Sweetie Belle waited with anticipation. "Yes?" she pressed.

"...Write Rarity a love letter," said Spike, blushing furiously.

Sweetie Belle gasped out loud and clapped her hooves to her face! "You're in love with Rarity!?" she exclaimed!

"Everypony knows that," said Spike, flatly, "Everypony _except_ Rarity. And you're her sister. Maybe you can help me figure out what to write."

"All you need is to get started," said Sweetie Belle, matter-of-factly, "And the best way to get started is to find some inspiration! That's what Rarity always says. Hey, I know!" she exclaimed, "Come on, Spike!"

She galloped down the road and Spike jogged after her.

"Normally I'm not supposed to touch these," said Sweetie Belle, taking a pile of Rarity's tapestries out of a cabinet in Rarity's workroom, "But what Rarity doesn't know won't hurt me!"

She and Spike had come to the Carousel Boutique to look at some of Rarity's tapestry designs. Sweetie Belle said they were sure to inspire love. Spike didn't doubt that, judging by the pony who made them. And Rarity was out collecting gems, so she would never know.

Spike opened up the first tapestry in the pile Sweetie Belle had gotten out. It was—as Rarity would say— _simply divine._ A dark green landscape stretched across the bottom, with a long river and a few trees dotted here and there. A silver crescent moon was sewn into the indigo sky fabric, and the sky was dotted with stars, some shooting off trails, some making constellations like the Lobster or the Ursa Major.

"Starry nights are always perfect romantic settings," suggested Sweetie Belle, pointing at the constellations, "Maybe you should write something about the stars. Oh, and look!" she pointed to a pair of shooting stars sewed into the fabric, "Shooting stars _always_ mean romance."

Spike gazed at the stitched stars. They had long trails, leaving silver twirls in the sky as they circled round each other.

"Kinda reminds me of me and Rarity," he sighed, looking at the two star trails, "Two of us, around each other all the time, but not a pair."

Sweetie Belle suddenly gasped! "Wow!" she exclaimed, "That's great! You've gotta write that in your poem!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Spike, realizing he had just unintentionally said a piece of love poetry himself, "I should! Thanks, Sweetie Belle! Definitely made the right choice asking you for help!"

He put aside the tapestry and picked up another. It was of the symbol of Equestria: Celestia and Luna circling round the sun and the moon in a yin yang symbol. That sparked another idea in his head. Perhaps he could write something about the sun and moon. Rarity had loved watching Celestia and Luna bring day at the Summer Sun Celebration. She would like that.

Spike scribbled down a few notes, then looked at another tapestry. It was of a burning flame on a candlestick, with flickers of red and orange sewn into the fabric. That gave him another idea, which he wrote down. He was just looking at another few when he and Sweetie Belle heard the sound of a door opening from the next room.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle!" called a voice, "Are you home yet, darling?"

"RARITY!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle and Spike in horror!

Fast as lightning, Spike grabbed his love note so Rarity wouldn't see it, and Sweetie Belle frantically tried put away the tapestries! She had just shoved the corner of the starry sky one back into the draw, when Rarity stepped into the room.

"Hello, Sweetie Belle," she smiled, walking in, before spotting Spike, "Oh! And my little Spikey-Wikey, too," she cooed, rubbing his head, with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...I just came here because...I came to..." stammered Spike.

"To find me!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle, jumping up!

"Yeah!" added Spike, "I came to find Sweetie Belle because I...I..."

"Found a pony with a cutie mark problem!" finished off Sweetie Belle.

Rarity tilted her head. Sweetie Belle and Spike smiled innocently.

"Speaking of which," said Spike, loudly to Sweetie Belle, "We's better get going, Sweetie Belle. That pony _really_ wants her cutie mark."

"Hmm? Oh yeah!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle, "Let's go!"

Not stopping to think twice, they scooted round Rarity, out the room and slammed the Carousel Boutique front door behind them. They gave a sigh of relief!

"That was a close one!" exclaimed Spike.

"Sweetie Belle!" chorused two familiar voices from nearby.

Sweetie Belle and Spike turned round to see Apple Bloom and Scootaloo galloping towards them with Violet Silverspin close behind them.

"Violet got her cutie mark!" exclaimed Apple Bloom, the three of them skidding to a halt, "Look!"

"Oh, it's exactly what I always hoped it would be!" squealed Violet, showing Spike her flank, on which shone a brand new cutie mark, a paintbrush painting the petals of a lilac flower onto a piece of paper, "Isn't it lovely!? Turns out my special talent is art! How cool is that!"

"Really cool!" agreed Sweetie Belle.

"We're heading round to Zecora's for some soup now," said Scootaloo, "You'd better come along, Sweetie Belle."

"OK," said Sweetie Belle, trotting off with her two best friends, as Violet scampered off to show her parents her cutie mark, "See you round, Spike."

"Bye, Sweetie Belle," called Spike, "Thanks for your help!"

He headed down the road from the Carousel Boutique, taking a good look around for something that might inspire him. He spotted a flower shop selling Hearts And Hooves Day flowers, including bunches of red roses. Perhaps he should get Rarity a rose, too. And some Hearts And Hooves Day chocolates. That would be perfect. But first he had to finish the letter. What to write?

As he racked his brains, he heard a familiar voice speak from nearby.

"Honestly, I don't know how any of you ponies manage having nothing but these _ordinary_ little trinkets," Spike heard the voice say, "No chaos or excitement at all. Surely you get bored of them in the end?"

A second voice giggled. "Thanks for helping me with my shopping. I just can't wait for the party tomorrow. You are coming, right?"

Spike turned round to see Discord and Fluttershy striding out of the market about fifty metres away. They were both holding several shopping bags. It looked like Discord was helping Fluttershy with her weekly stock-up.

"Well, of course I am," said Discord, ruffling Fluttershy's mane, affectionately, "You know I love to party almost as much as Pinkie Pie. _Almost,_ " he added, quickly.

Spike suddenly had an idea. "Fluttershy! Discord!" he called, jogging up.

The pegasus and draconequus looked round. "Hi, Spike," they both said in unison.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Spike asked, shyly, "Well...I'm writing Rarity a love poem, and—"

Both of them gasped!

"A love poem?" exclaimed Fluttershy, with intrigue.

"Mm-hmm," nodded Spike, "I really want her to be my Very Special Somepony for Hearts And Hooves Day."

"Ah, yes, Hearts And Hooves Day," said Discord, clasping his hands together, "Love is in the air, my friends. For _some_ ponies, at least," he added, with a dismissive smile.

"Aw, come on, Discord," teased Spike, "We all know how you really feel. Fluttershy told us you keep a picture of Princess Celestia on your bedside table."

Discord's eyes widened for a moment, and a few beads of sweat trickled down his brow. He rubbed the back of his head, nervously, then put his hands on his hips and gave Fluttershy a disapproving look.

"Sorry," Fluttershy apologized, with a giggle.

"So do you either of you know what I should write about?" asked Spike.

"Hmmm," Fluttershy thought for a moment, "You should write down why you feel this way," she said, "What is it about her that you love so much?"

"Well, I guess, everything," said Spike, thinking about the unicorn he loved so much, "Her amazing mane, her sparkling eyes, her voice, her cutie mark, the way she flutters her eyelashes..." he began to drone on and on, "The way she sweet-talks ponies, how she makes all those beautiful outfits, the way she calls me Spikey-Wikey, her generosity and her love of gems..."

"OK, we get it," said Discord, rolling her eyes, with a knowing smile, "You're obsessed with her."

"Just write down everything you just said," said Fluttershy, "Everything you love about her."

"OK," said Spike, jotting down some notes on his piece of paper, "Great! This is really coming along! Thanks, you two. See you tomorrow." He waved and headed back down the road.

"Bye, Spike," Fluttershy and Discord said, before Discord snapped his fingers and they both vanished in a flash of white light.

"OK, Spike," said Spike, as he strode through the orchard of Sweet Apple Acres, "You've written down some love poetry, and the things you love about Rarity...what else do I need to write?"

He suddenly heard a wet crunching sound from nearby, followed by the sound of liquid bring poured into a container. He turned round to see Big Macintosh pouring a crate of apples into a cider press. Warm golden cider poured out of the tube into a barrel.

"Hey Big Mac," said Spike, "Whatcha doing? Making cider?"

"Eeyup," replied Big Mac. He placed the empty apple crate down on the grass, then picked up an empty cup, which he dipped into the barrel of cider and handed to Spike.

"Wow, thanks!" exclaimed Spike, taking the cup.

He took a long drink of the cider, and let the warm, sweet juice flood down his throat. He licked his lips. The Apple family really did make the best cider.

"So," he said, teasingly, "I hear you've already got a Very Special Somepony."

Big Mac blushed and giggled into his hoof as he thought of Sugar Belle. "Heh heh heh...eeyup," he said, blushing redder than usual.

"Say..." Spike said, making his voice sound random, "If you were...I don't know...writing somepony a _love letter,_ or something...d'you know what you'd write?"

"Eeyup," replied Big Mac, "We...are talking about you, aren't we?" he queried.

Spike blushed. "Eeyup," he said.

"When I fell in love with Sugar Belle," said Big Mac, "I wrote her a song. About me and her in the countryside. Told her about how much I love her and how much I think about her."

"So..." said Spike, "You think I should write about what makes me think about Rarity? And what we could do together?"

"Eeyup," replied Big Mac.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"OK, Spike," said Spike, striding towards Rarity's house with the letter in his hands, along with the box of chocolates and rose he had bought a few minutes ago, "This is the hardest, riskiest, most terrifying thing you have ever done in your entire life. But if you ever want Rarity to love you, you can't screw this up."

He reached Rarity's front door and gulped. _Maybe I should just...No! I have to do this! This could be my last chance to finally tell Rarity how I feel!_

Gulping, he slowly placed the rose, chocolates and love letter on Rarity's doorstep. He slowly reached out with a quivering arm. He snatched it back. Was there really any shame in just forgetting the whole thing?

Yes! Yes there was!

Taking a deep breath, Spike reached out and rapped loudly on the door.

 _RUN!_ his mind screamed, and he instantly shot away from Rarity's house and scurried back to Twilight's castle as fast as his dragon legs could carry him.

A few moments later, Rarity opened her front door and looked around to see nopony there. A look of confusion crossed her face, but then she spotted the three items sitting on her doorstep. A letter, a rose and a box of chocolates. Her eyes widened. Perhaps she really _did_ have a chance on Hearts And Hooves Day after all. Quickly, she levitated them with her magic and brought them inside. First she opened the chocolates. They were caramels, Rarity's favourite. And they were shaped just like jewels. Somepony obviously knew her very well. She levitated a chocolate into her mouth and chewed. Delicious.

Next she picked up the envelope. _To the one and only Rarity_ was written on the outside. She opened it up with her magic and unfolded the letter inside. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she began to read the contents.

 _Rarity,_

 _You and I, we're like shooting stars. With two lone paths, circling round, but have not become a pair. Our hearts haven't met yet, but when I lay eyes on you, mine melts. For you, a fire blazes in my heart. You're the diamond in my ring, and the moon in my sky. I wouldn't be complete without you._

 _When Princess Luna raises the moon I see your face in the stars. When Princess Celestia raises the sun, my love for you burns twice as bright. When I stand among the flowers, the beauty of nature only makes me want to see you._

 _Your amethyst eyes are like two pools, shimmering like portals to whole other worlds beyond this one. Your smile shines brighter than the stars in the sky, and your voice is sweeter than Applejack's apple cider. Only your kiss could quench the flames that consume me._

 _My love for you burns stronger than the glow of the brightest red ruby, although no jewel could ever compare to your beauty, my beautiful fair Rarity._

 _Shine, like a diamond._

 _Love, Spike_

Rarity's jaw dropped. _Spike?_

...

A whole afternoon of book rearranging! What could be more wonderful than that? Twilight squealed with excitement as she looked at the dozens of enormous book piles scattered across her library! _So_ many books to organize! So much to do!

"I'd better get started!" declared Twilight!

She started to go through the first pile. Nothing made her feel happier than to place book after book on the shelf in the right order. Book reorganizing was a _wonderful_ pastime.

Twilight was just sliding _Supernaturals: Natural Remedies & Cure-Alls_ onto the shelf, when she heard her doorbell ring. She groaned! Now? Just as she was getting into the wonderful relaxation of book organizing? She sighed, and reluctantly headed over to the door. She pushed open the library door and trotted down the crystal hallways to answer the front door. She ignited her horn and opened the door to see Rarity standing there with an urgent look on her face. Her face was drenched in sweat and her mane was sticking to her skin. From what it looked like, she seemed to have run all the way from her house to here.

"Rarity, you look... _really_ stressed," said Twilight, worriedly, "Is there anything I can—"

"I need to talk to Spike," Rarity said, gasping for breath, "NOW!"

Rarity gently knocked on Spike's bedroom door. "Spike?" she called, softly.

"Come in, Twilight," Spike said, flexing his chest muscles in front of the mirror. He turned round, expecting to see Twilight Sparkle come into the room, but his eyes fell instead on a pure white mare with a purple mane and a three-diamond cutie mark.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" shrieked Spike, "RARITY!" He leaped back and subsequently fell off the stool he was standing on, landing on the floor in a heap. He backed away from Rarity. Litres of sweat ran down his scales, and he felt like his whole life was flashing before his eyes as Rarity approached.

"Spike, it's me," said Rarity, gently, "There's nothing to be frightened of."

Spike gulped. "Y-yeah," he said, in a terrified voice, failing to feign confidence, "H-hi th-there...R-Rarity...wh-what b-brings you h-here?"

"I have to know, Spike," said Rarity, looking into his eyes with her own sparkling amethyst ones, "Did you write this?"

She used her horn's magic to levitate the love letter she had found on her doorstep up to Spike's eyes.

Seeing the letter he had taken so long to write, Spike took a large gulp and a fresh surge of sweat ran down his scales. "Yes," he gulped, "Yes I did."

Rarity's eyes shone. "Oh, Spike," she said softly, "Was all of this you wrote true?" She pointed at the letter with her hoof.

Spike looked at her, fearfully. Right now, he would do anything to just evaporate on the spot. But he had to stand up. What had Princess Luna said? _You may be afraid to share your feelings, but when you do, you will be glad you did,_ she had said.

Spike took a deep breath, and then it all came flooding out.

"I'm hopelessly smitten with you, Rarity," said Spike, pacing back and fourth around the room, "Ever since I met you, it was love at first sight. You're just the most amazing pony I've ever met. You're so beautiful and wonderful and kind and smart and honest and generous and talented and—I could go on for hours. I'd do _anything_ for you. It made me feel so good to give _you_ that ruby heart instead of keeping it to myself. And that time you kissed me on the cheek, I vowed never to wash it again. Until Twilight did. And when you got corrupted by that inspiration manifestation spell, I couldn't bring myself to tell you it was wrong because I loved you so much. And that time Trenderhoof showed up, I was heartbroken. I'm hopelessly in love with you. You're just the most wonderful pony I've ever known, and even more beautiful than all the gemstones in Equestria put together."

Wow. Princess Luna had been right. All those feelings he had kept bottled up for all these years, it felt so good to finally let them out.

Rarity's eyes softened to a compassionate expression. "Oh, Spike," she said, softly, sitting down on the carpet so their faces were level, "I had no idea you felt this way about me." She cupped his chin with her hoof so their noses almost touched. "Well," she said, her expression changing to a warm, sunny smile, "I think I would be lying if I said I hadn't started to develop a few feelings for you, too."

Spike's eyes widened. "R-really?" he asked, "So...you're not going to laugh?"

"Goodness gracious, darling, why in Equestria would I do that?" asked Rarity. She touched his scaly cheek with her hoof. "What you said was _beautiful,_ " she said, softly, " _And_ what you wrote in this letter. I can see you put a lot of thought into it."

Spike gulped. "I put all my thought in for you, Rarity," he said, in a small voice. Then he stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Rarity," he said, swallowing, "W-would you like to be my...be my...my..."

"Yes," smiled Rarity, before he could even say the last word, "I'd _love_ to be your Very Special Somepony for Hearts And Hooves Day tomorrow."

Spike's face split into the biggest grin he had ever grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"OK, Spike," Spike said fiercely to his reflection the following evening, straightening the red bow tie of his black suit, "This is it. Your chance to impress Rarity on Hearts And Hooves Day! Hmmm. Maybe I should wear some gems. I know Rarity likes gems. But maybe it wouldn't suit me. I don't know, maybe I should—"

"Hey, Spike!" called Twilight Sparkle, poking her head in through Spike's bedroom door, "Are you coming or what?"

"Uh, yeah," said Spike, tearing his eyes away from his reflection and sprinting over to the door to join Twilight, who was wearing a deep blue dress with star patterns on, and diamonds studded round the edges. "Do I look OK?" Spike asked Twilight, in a panicked voice, "Is my tie straight? Is it the right colour? Oh, what would Rarity think if I—"

He was abruptly cut off as Twilight placed a hoof over his mouth. "Spike," she said, smiling, "Rarity just loves you to bits. She won't care what colour your bow tie is."

"But Rarity's the queen of fashion!" exclaimed Spike, "If I don't dress right, maybe she'll think I don't care about fashion! And if she thinks I don't care about fashion, she'll think I don't care about her! Oh, what am I going to—"

"Oh, lay off, Spike," chided Starlight Glimmer, who was standing beside Twilight in a creamy lilac dress decorated with pink sequins and gems, with a white sash, "I think Twilight's paranoia might be rubbing off on you."

"Hey!" said Twilight, mildly annoyed.

"What?" said Starlight, innocently.

"You're right," said Spike, breathing heavily, "I've gotta stop worrying. It probably won't be that bad. Right?" he asked them, desperately.

"Spike, Rarity adores you," said Starlight, rolling her eyes, "I'm pretty sure it'll be perfect."

"Yeah," said Spike, heavily, "I'm sure it will."

...

"Everything's gonna be fine, everything's gonna be fine!" gasped Spike, breathing into a paper bag as he, Twilight and Starlight headed towards the Carousel Boutique.

By the time they reached the front door, sweat was running down Spike's brow, and he was shaking like an earthquake. He slowly reached up his claw to knock, but then snatched it back!

"Oh, for goodness sake, Spike," said Twilight, impatiently, " _I'll_ do it."

She knocked on the door with her hoof, and a few hoofsteps were heard from inside before it opened. Spike's jaw dropped as his eyes fell upon Rarity. She wore robes of shimmering purple, with sparkling trails of thread sewn across it and rubies and amethysts studded into the hem. Her mane was tied back with a shiny blue sash, and her ears were pierced with earrings the shape of raindrops. She wore four unblemished glass slippers on her hooves.

"Twilight, darling!" beamed Rarity, "And Starlight, too! And..." she chuckled, "Spikey-Wikey."

Spike's mouth was hanging open, a trickled of drool dangling from his mouth, and his eyes open as wide as saucers.

"Spikey-Wikey," said Rarity, giving Spike a tap on the forehead, breaking him out of his daze.

"H-hey, Rarity," Spike said, dreamily, "You look beautiful. Even more than usual. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost," replied Rarity, levitating up some perfume and spraying a puff onto her mane, "There. Perfect."

Soon they arrived at the Hearts And Hooves Day party in the town hall, and when I say it was a party, I _mean_ it was a party. Streamers and banners decorated the entire town hall, with shades of red and pink to represent the holiday. A huge banner reading _Hearts And Hooves Day_ was hung over the stage, on which Octavia was playing a beautiful tune on her violin. Heart-shaped cakes were laid out on the food table, as well as bunches of daisies and daffodils and a variety of different punch flavours. Dozens of couples were beneath the stage, dancing to Octavia's music. Starlight Glimmer spotted Sugar Belle and Big Mac among them.

"Hey!" called Starlight, "Sugar Belle! Over here!"

"Oh! Starlight!" beamed Sugar Belle, walking over with Big Mac, "It's so good to see you! It's been ages!"

Sugar Belle was one of the ponies from Starlight's old village, Our Town, who had all fallen victim to her distorted conception of "equality" and had their cutie marks removed. But thanks to Twilight and the others, Sugar Belle had regained her cutie mark and later, Starlight's friendship.

"It's good to see you too," said Starlight, embracing the pink pony, "How are you doing?"

"Wonderful," replied Sugar Belle, "Thanks to Big Mac's apples, business is really looking up in my bakery."

Big Mac blushed. "Eeyup," he said, smiling, and nuzzled noses with Sugar Belle.

"So," said Sugar Belle, flirtatiously, "Where were we, Big Mac? Dancing?"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac, blushing, and they both headed over to the dance floor.

"That looks like it might be fun," said Rarity, catching Spike's eye.

"Then..." said Spike, smiling, "Would you like to dance? With me?"

Rarity laughed. "Why of course, darling," she smiled.

The others watched as Spike and Rarity headed over to the dance floor and began to sway to the tune of Octavia's violin.

"Love," said Twilight and Starlight, amusedly.

A little while later, Discord arrived, wearing the same swanky outfit he had worn to the Grand Galloping Gala. He snapped his fingers. A spotlight lit up over him, and a shower of glitter rained down from the ceiling.

"Oh, I just _love_ making an entrance," he chuckled to the Smooze, who slithered in after him, wearing its usual top hat and bow tie.

Nearly everypony in the room gasped in horror in sight of the Smooze!

"Oh, don't mind them, Smooze," Discord said, patting his friend on the head, "They're ponies. They gasp."

"Hey there, Discord!" yelled Pinkie Pie, bouncing over to him, "Hey, Smooze!"

"Pinkie Pie!" greeted Discord, "I believe my _guest_ has something for you."

"Ooh!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, looking at the Smooze.

The Smooze stuck its hand inside itself and brought out a bunch of flowers that had a lot of green ooze on them. He gave them to Pinkie Pie, who gasped in delight!

"Hearts And Hooves Day flowers WITH weird creepy green slime all over them?" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "That's the BEST kind!"

The Smooze raised his hat to her.

"Awwww, you're just a little sweet pea, aren't you!" cooed Pinkie Pie, giving the Smooze a noogie, "Come on, Smoozinator! Time to Smooze up this dance floor!"

She grabbed two hooffuls of the Smooze and yanked him over to the dance floor.

Discord rolled his eyes, amusedly, as Pinkie Pie and the Smooze began to dance, then went off to find Fluttershy. He looked all around the party but couldn't find his best friend. "Excuse me," he said, stepping in between ponies, "Coming through. So sorry. Excuse me. Hey there, pony pals," he said, striding up to Twilight, Starlight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Discord," laughed Starlight, "Nice outfit."

"Thank you, Starlight," replied Discord, "Tell me, have you girls seen Fluttershy anywhere?"

"No," said Twilight, shaking her head, "Maybe she decided not to come. She doesn't like noise, after all."

"Not come!?" exclaimed Discord, "Why that's insane! She told me she couldn't wait!"

Just then, Octavia finished her violin tune and bowed to the audience, all of whom clapped and cheered.

"Thank you, Octavia," said Mayor Mare, as the curtains closed, "Now we have a pegasus who wrote a special song of her own to sing for us tonight."

She extended her hoof and walked off the stage. The curtains parted and a yellow pony with a pink mane and a three-butterfly cutie mark stepped out onto the stage.

"Fluttershy!?" exclaimed Discord and the others, incredulously.

The background music started up. Fluttershy looked at her friends, then took a deep breath, opened her mouth and started to sing.

 _"Every day of the year we are all the best of friends._  
 _And we all know the truth, that our friendship never ends._  
 _But at this one time of year_  
 _When we all gather here_  
 _To celebrate the day when our love and friendship wends..._

 _True love, they say, is our life's big mystery..._  
 _But we see on this day, it's a thing for you and me..._  
 _We'll see each other through_  
 _And we will never rue_  
 _The day of the year when we let our hearts go free..._

 _And even when we want to hide,_  
 _There's a fire that burns inside._  
 _It flows through all our hearts and souls,_  
 _Spreads love to stallions, mares and foals._  
 _This very special time of year..._

 _The light of our love is all shining out today..._  
 _From a box of chocolates or a rose bouquet..._  
 _Through the comfort and the pain_  
 _Through the sunshine and the rain_  
 _Your wish will come true on this very special day..._

 _I wake on this day with a smile for me and you..._  
 _As the sun shines bright, everypony follows through..._  
 _All the pains in your heart relieve_  
 _And we will still believe_  
 _In this one special day when our love is pure and true..._

 _And even when we want to hide,_  
 _There's a fire that burns inside._  
 _It flows through all our hearts and souls,_  
 _Spreads love to stallions, mares and foals._  
 _This very special time of year..."_

Fluttershy finished her song with a series of outstanding vocals, then smiled shyly.

The crowd erupted with cheers and applause! Discord's jaw quite literally dropped to the floor. The next moment, he summoned up a dozen copies of himself to clap harder! Fluttershy's cheeks flushed pink as she heard all the cheers for her.

"WHOO WHOO WHOO!" yelled Pinkie Pie, bouncing up and down on top of the Smooze, splattering all the nearby ponies with green slime, "THAT WAS AMAZING, FLUTTERSHY!"

"Oh...oh thank you..." Fluttershy said, blushing furiously as the whole audience clapped for her, "Thank you everypony...oh please...you shouldn't have...oh thank you..." She bowed and walked offstage.

"Whoooooo, Fluttershy!" yelled Pinkie Pie, grabbing Fluttershy in her hooves and throwing her into the air as the other seven gathered round to cheer.

"That! Was! Awesome!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash!

"Fluttershy, that was _amazing!"_ said Twilight, "Did you write that song yourself?"

Fluttershy nodded. "All it takes is the right tune and a little time and patience," she said, "Although I did ask Zecora to help me with some of the rhyming. You know how good she is."

The others laughed.

There was a flash of light, and Discord appeared next to them, wearing a judge's uniform. "Splendid performance!" exclaimed Discord, clapping his lion-and-eagle hands, enthusiastically, "On the scale of one to ten, I give that one a _fifteen!"_ He held up a large 15 on a stick. "I'm sure _y_ _ou_ all agree," he said, looking at seven other Discords sitting at a judge's table, who held up 15s too.

"Oh," said Fluttershy, modestly, "I'm not _that_ good."

"Oh, Fluttershy, will you _stop_ all of this _false modesty,_ " said Discord, in disgust, "It'll never get you anywhere!"

"OK," said Fluttershy, smiling, "I guess I am pretty good."

" _And_ you got over your stage fright," exclaimed Applejack.

"Uh huh," said Fluttershy, smiling, "I guess once you just start singing, you kind of forget about it."

"GROUP HUG!" yelled Pinkie Pie, and pulled the six ponies, the baby dragon, the draconequus and the Smooze into a bone-breaking group hug!

They all gasped for breath when Pinkie Pie released them!

"I think I'm going to need an inhaler!" gasped Discord, massaging his throat.

"This is the best party EVERRRR!" yelled Pinkie Pie, before bouncing back to the dance floor with the Smooze.

"Will somepony get this _ooze_ off of me!" whimpered Rarity, who had been right next to the Smooze during the group hug.

Spike gasped! "It's OK, Rarity! I'll do it!" He whipped out his handkerchief and didn't stop until Rarity was clean of Smooze slime. "There!" he declared, "Looking just as beautiful as ever!"

Rarity looked down at her spotless self and smiled. The way Spike had instantly rushed to her side and the careful way that he had gotten her clean. He really did care about her.

"Thank you so much, Spikey-Wikey," smiled Rarity, nuzzling the baby dragon on the cheek.

Spike blushed. "H-hey..." he laughed, giddily, "Y-you're welcome, Rarity. Great job on the singing, Fluttershy."

"Thanks. But I think I've had enough excitement for one night," Fluttershy said, smiling, "I'm just going to go and sit down." She trotted over to the food tables and sat down.

"Tea, Fluttershy?"

Discord popped out of one of the tureens. He vanished and reappeared on the chair opposite, then snapped his fingers and two cups of mint tea appeared in front of them.

Fluttershy chuckled. "I'd like that very much."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Was that a party or was that a party!?" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, bouncing out of the town hall with Twilight, Starlight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Discord and the Smooze.

"That was a party," said Starlight, rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't just a party!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, bouncing along, "It was a super-duper-awesome-amazing-funtastic party!"

"Alright, we get it!" groaned Discord, "You like parties!"

"I don't just LIKE parties!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "I LOVE parties! And a party as super-duper-awesomely fantastic and incredibly sidesplittingly amazing as that one was—"

"Uggghhhhh!" moaned the others.

"I think I'm going to leave before my ears fall off," said Discord, irritably, "Come along, Smooze." He detached himself from the pack and the Smooze followed.

"See ya next year, Smooze!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, seizing a glob of the Smooze and shaking it like a hand, "Til then!"

The Smooze gave Pinkie Pie a blobby kiss on the lips and then smiled its kitty smile. For a moment, Pinkie Pie was silent, and then her same goofy grin bounced back onto her face. "Awwwwww, you're so cute!" she cooed, giving the Smooze a big hug, "So long, Smooze!"

With a snap of his fingers, Discord and the Smooze vanished.

"Bye, Smooze!" yelled Pinkie Pie, bouncing down the road. Then she noticed something. "Wait a minute," she exclaimed, looking back at Twilight, Starlight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "Where are Rarity and Spike?"

The others looked back at the town hall. Neither Rarity nor Spike was anywhere to be seen.

"Did they go home early?" wondered Twilight.

"Maybe they haven't come out yet," said Rainbow Dash.

"OR MAYBE THEY BOTH GOT EATEN UP BY A BIG SCARY MONSTER!" screamed Pinkie Pie.

"I believe I may have the answer," Fluttershy said, her face filled with astonishment. The ponies looked over to where she was looking and gasped!

Spike sat beside Rarity on the side of the bridge beside the river, and together they watched the stars dot the sky.

"This is wonderful, darling," said Rarity, softly, "I've never seen the stars so bright. They are so beautiful..."

"Yeah..." murmured Spike, "Almost as beautiful as your eyes." Then he yelped! "Did I say that out loud?"

Rarity smiled and nodded. Spike blushed.

"Oh, Spike," said Rarity, softly, looking into his emerald eyes and stroking the side of his cheek with her hoof, "I couldn't have had a more wonderful Hearts And Hooves Day."

"Me neither," Spike said, smiling.

Their noses were almost touching now. Spike's eyes flitted down from Rarity's eyes to her lips. Taking the hint, Rarity leaned down and closed the space between them, and Pinkie Pie gave an excited squeal when they kissed. Rarity slid Spike onto her lap and wrapped her arms around him. Spike closed his eyes in a feeling of overwhelming ecstasy. Her lips were so soft and welcoming, and he could smell her special perfume, a mix of fresh rose petals, honey and peaches.

Eventually, the pony and the dragon parted and they both gave a little giggle. _What wonderful lips,_ thought Spike, dreamily. He nuzzled noses with Rarity.

"HOORAAAAAAAY!" yelled a high-pitched voice from behind them, making them both jump. They whipped round. Pinkie Pie's party cannon went off and confetti rained down on the pony and the dragon. "You actually kissed and everything!" squealed Pinkie Pie, bouncing all around them, "You really really really kissed! You two are so awesome!" she yelled, grabbing them both in a bone breaking hug.

"Um, Pinkie Pie," said Fluttershy, meaningfully, "I think Spike and Rarity want to be alone right now.

"Oh, of course," said Pinkie Pie, dismissively. She dropped Rarity and Spike, who gasped for breath, then bounced off the bridge. "YOU'RE SO AWESOME, SPIKE AND RARITYYYYYYYYY!" she yelled, before bouncing away.

"Come on, guys, let's give these two some privacy," said Fluttershy, smiling.

Spike and Rarity chuckled and rolled their eyes as the other ponies left.

"Where were we?" asked Spike, smiling.

"I believe we were sitting here and kissing," replied Rarity. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Spike smiled lazily as Rarity planted a series of soft kisses along his cheek. He didn't think he'd ever felt so happy in all his life.

"So," he said, shyly, as he sat on Rarity's lap, looking into her eyes, "Does this make us...?"

"I say it most certainly does," Rarity smiled.

She cupped his face with her hooves and kissed him again. Only this time she did not let go.

THE END

 **A/N**

 **I ship Spike x Rarity so bad. It bugged me that they never actually became a couple in the series, so I just had to write this story. I also ship Sugar Belle x Big Mac. I think they are really sweet. I do NOT ship Fluttershy x Discord, though. I like them just being friends. Fluttershy x Discord is probably the most ridiculous idea for a ship. It just seems... _wrong,_ if you know what so mean. And call me insane, but I also kind of ship Pinkie Pie x Smooze. I'd be amazed if anybody else did.**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment!**


End file.
